User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/My Chosen One (Fabina One Shot Inspired)
HELLO GUYSSSSSS, This is a Fabina Oneshot for My Dear Buddy AnubisSibunaAunbis (Rachie).This Oneshot takes place during the Touchstone of Ra (My Version when Nina and Amber are there.) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nina's P.O.V I Can't believe it, I'm the chosen one?But Joy....What about her?I MEAN She went almost a whole school year kidnapped being held from her friends.She was supposed to put the cup together!Now What's gonna happen to me?I'm next and I know it.But who will take me?My Grandmother is in the hospital and......I'm just scared.I had to face Senkhara!If Joy was the chosen one....I wonder if Senkhara would have stalked her?I feel so TERRIBLE for what I have put everyone through...Why did it have to be me?Now It's all my fault because Eddie lost his Osirian Powers! I feel like I should have done something! I came at the wrong time!! When Eddie passed out, I passed out with him. "NINA!!!" Fabian ran to Nina, her skin was pale just like Eddie's."NINA!!!!!" Amber looked at Fabian letting a tear stream down their face. "SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!!" Fabian yelled. "The Powers are gone but the boy and girl are still alive." Victor said standing over Eddie and Nina. "What?!" Patricia asked. "Nina's not the chosen one anymore?!" Fabian asked. "Yes, Their powers are gone." Victor said. "NO!!!NO!!!!NO!!NINAAAAAA" Amber was in pain more than Fabian, her best friend could be dying for all we know.Amber didn't care what Victor said, she wanted Nina back.Patricia cried for Eddie but Nina?Patricia had a breakdown.Fabian just stayed quiet looking at Nina and Eddie who were both lying on the ground pale and not breathing. Victor looked at Sophia who was stoned. "VICTOR DO SOMETHING!!!" Amber cried "I Can't-" "CALL THE POLICE,HOSPITAL SOMEBODY!!!!" Patricia and Amber yelled. Amber's P.O.V My Dear Best Friend Nina was slowly slipping away from me.She dissappeared in the Senior Term and just on the day of Graduation she shows up?I never felt this sad for Joy when she dissappeared.But Nina is my BESTIE! She lost her Chosen One Powers!It's MY Fault!!If I kept Sophia away from The Stones (With KT) I would have saved Nina!! Fabian,Amber,Patricia,and Alfie were surrounded around Nina and Eddie who were in a coma. "Are they really leaving us?" Amber cried. "Amber....You heard Victor, They're still Alive..." Fabian said. "NO FABIAN!!THIS IS VICTOR WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!!THE MAN WHO TRIED TO KILL ONE OF US INCLUDING JOY FOR LIFE!!" Amber snapped "YOU HAVEN'T CRIED A TEAR FOR NINA!!SHE COULD BE DYING!!I'M LOSING MY BEST FRIEND!!" "Amber!Stop!You don't know what I've gone through THE WHOLE TERM without Nina!I'M LOSING A BEST FRIEND TOO!!JUST LOOK AT EDDIE!!" Fabian snapped back "Amber!Fabian!JUST LOOK AT NINA AND EDDIE!!THEY'RE BOTH YOUR FRIENDS JUST LOOK AT THEM!!BOTH OF THEM COULD BE DYING!!" Patricia said. Amber wiped a tear off her face and looked at Fabian, who wasn't crying at all. The Female Doctor came in with her checkboard "Are you friends of Nina Martin and Eddie Miller?" "Uhm Yes..." Alfie said looking at Patricia, Amber crossed her fingers praying that Nina and Eddie didn't slip away from her life, Fabian looked at the docter. "Well I have great news." "OMG REALLY?!" Amber lit up a smile as she looked at Patricia who was looking at Eddie. "Yes!Eddie and Nina are going to be released today." The Doctor said, Amber and Fabian sighed in relief hugging each other and Patricia and Alfie joined in on the hug. Anubis House Amber and Fabian rolled Nina in the House with a Wheelchair as Patricia and Alfie did the same for Eddie. "WELCOMEEEEEEEE HOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" The Others Yelled. "Hey Guys..." Nina said "Honey....We're Home...." Eddie said. Tunnels Nina,Amber, and Fabian were in the tunnels just sitting there quiet. "What happened...?" Nina asked, Amber looked at Fabian not knowing what to say. "Nina....Try your locket..." Fabian pointed to the locket. "What about my locket....?" Nina asked. "Just try it-" Fabian was cut off by Nina's Locket glowing Silver which never happened. "What's happening to my locket...?!" Nina asked. The Locket fell off of Nina "What was that....?!" Amber and Fabian said. "Look, Nina.....Your Chosen One Powers......." Amber said nervously "What about them?" Nina asked. "They're gone...." Amber explained to Nina What happened in the Sibuna Clearing."WHAT?!" Nina started to Hypervenilate, "NINA!!!" Fabian yelled holding Nina "NINAAAAAAA" Amber yelled. As Nina started to calm down and walking out the tunnels with Famber she started to cry, "Nina?" Fabian said. "They're gone Fabian they're gone!" Nina cried. "It's Alright-" Fabian was cut off by Nina "NO!!!NO!!!NO!!! IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!! I WENT THROUGH TROUBLE PUTTING THE CUP TOGETHER AND LOOKING FOR THE MASK!!Fabian it's all my fault, Why did I have to come back?" "Nina don't say that!!" Fabian said. "NO FABIAN!!It's my fault!I put everyones life in danger because of me!We could have died!And NOW LOOK WHEN I FINALLY COME BACK My powers die along with Eddie's...." Nina cried as Fabian held her close to him "Nina, I had fun with you when we were solving the mysteries...." Fabian said. "But....All of that went to waste!If I just....Listened to the orders that were given I would have stayed back in America..." Nina cried. Nina was going to say something else but Fabian kissed her as their song, Nina pulled away "What was that for....?" Nina said. "Nina Martin, Your still my chosen one." Fabian said, Nina's locket was on the kitchen counter as it started to glow red. Which was The Normal Color Sign "My Locket!" Nina pulled away from Fabian's hold and grabbed the locket "The Locket!" Fabian said. A Voice came upon Nina's head. "Nina.....The Cup......The Mask.......The Locket." The Voice said "What...?" Nina turned around looking up at the ceiling "The Locket....Put it on...." The Voice said. Nina puts the locket on as her whole body turned gold and Eddie was in the kitchen as his body turned gold...."It happened!" Nina yelled "What happened?" Fabian asked. "I'm the chosen one!And Eddie's The Osirian!" Nina hugged Fabian as he picked her up and spinned her around. Nina kissed Fabian as Fabian kissed back. "I'm still your chosen one?" Nina asked, "You were always my chosen one." Fabian smiled as Nina smiled and both of them kissed each other. Fabian's P.O.V My Soulmate almost slipped away from me and I did nothing.I just simply let her lose her powers like that!What kind of boyfriend am I?I know many of you were thinking I was going to have a breakdown or maybe go into a coma myself but, deep down inside my heart was broken.This whole term has been hard for me, I lost Nina, I became a Sinner, and Sibuna had lost.Nina was still my Chosen One whether she wasn't the Chosen One or she was.She Will always be.....My Chosen One. Nina's P.O.V He Said I was still his chosen one!He still loves me!I still love him! Prom (Note:Everyone Excluding Mara and Fabian are doing what they were doing at prom) Fabian and Nina were dancing, Mara and Amber were talking. "Come On Fabian!I'm pretty sure you can dance!" Nina held Fabian's hand. "I can't!" Fabian said. "Oh Shut up and just dance with me...." Nina dragged Fabian to the dance floor and the two danced. "Nina" "Fabian" "Yes?" The 2 Laughed, "I Love You." The 2 said.Fabian and Nina kissed. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The End This Oneshot is For Rachie :D A Dear Friend of mine who ships Fabina hardcore :) Oops I did it again Llama Spears "You Are My......Chosen One." "I Love You." "My Wings Spread Like A Butter Fly" Category:Blog posts